Buba (Nyíregyháza)
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Buba lebt derzeit im ostungarischen Zoo Sóstó in Nyíregyháza. Geburt und Herkunft Buba wurde etwa im Jahr 1982 wild geboren. Sie soll aus dem Etosha-Nationalpark in Namibia stammen und demnach Unterstützung aus Jerez erlangt haben, nachdem nach dortiger Selektion durch den Menschen (Culling) einige Jungtiere allein überlebten. Zoobotánico de Jerez de la Frontera Mit ca. sechs Jahren kam sie so über den Zoo Lissabon (Portugal) in den Zoo (Zoobotánico) der Stadt Jerez de la Frontera in Andalusien (Spanien), wo sie als Jungtier aufgenommen wurde. Dort lebte sie ab dem 11.03.1988. Ihren Namen hat sie über einen Wettbewerb unter Kindern erhalten. Buba war in Jerez über zwei Jahrzehnte lang der einzige und bei den Besuchern sehr beliebte Elefant des Zoos. Über ihre Haltung wird berichtet, dass sie abgesehen von der Einzelhaltung auch über ein nur sehr kleines und karges Gehege verfügte. Planung einer Familiengründung 'Pläne der Stadt Jerez' Um die Situation für Buba zu verändern, wurde bereits 2010 vom Stadtrat von Jerez entschieden, Buba vorübergehend abzugeben, um einerseits der inzwischen bald dreißig Jahre alten Kuh Gelegenheit zu geben, sich in die Rolle als Mutter und in das Leben in einer Elefantenfamilie einzugewöhnen, und um andererseits in der Zwischenzeit Raum zu schaffen für Bubas "Familie", d.h. die Elefantenanlage umzubauen und zu erweitern. Es scheint also geplant zu sein, künftig auch einen Bullen und Buba mit ihrem zukünftigen Kalb in Jerez zu halten. Die Abgabe war insofern schwierig, als Buba seit vielen Jahren das Vorzeigetier des Zoos war. 'Entscheidung für den Zoo Sóstó, Ungarn' Schließlich fiel die Entscheidung für die vorläufige Unterbringung auf Nyíregyháza mit seinem Zoo Sóstó. Die gesetzten Ziele haben in Sóstó günstige Voraussetzungen, da hier seit 2007 bzw. 2009 zwei junge Halbbrüder leben. Insbesondere der dort geborene jüngere Jumaane ist durch den frühen Tod seiner Mutter Yoki† weitgehend ohne Mutter aufgewachsen und hat stattdessen Gesellschaft von seinen mehr als ein Jahr älteren Halbbruder Boten aus dem israelischen Zoo Ramat Gan erhalten. 'Überführung nach Nyíregyháza' Die Abfahrt von Buba am 03.10.2011 war ein großer Tag im Zoobotánico. Pfleger und Tierärzte aus beiden Zoos waren zur Stelle, um die Elefantenkuh ordnungsgemäß zu verladen und auf die dreitägige Reise nach Ungarn zu schicken. Geplant war die Überführung bereits im Frühjahr, diese wurde aber wegen der großen Hitze auf den Herbst verschoben. Vor der Abfahrt gab es für die Besucher und insbesondere die Kinder die Gelegenheit, Buba während eines Aktionstages mit einer "Zeremonie" zu verabschieden. 'Leben im Zoo Sóstó' Gerechnet vom Abfahrtsdatum ist Buba demnach am 06.10.2011 in Sóstó angekommen. Über das Leben, das sie dort führt, gibt es derzeit noch keine Nachrichten. Es wird allerdings berichtet, dass am 29.10.2011, also im selben Monat wie sie, eine weitere Afrikanische Elefantenkuh dort eingetroffen ist, und zwar die junge, zehnjährige Kwanza, die 2001 im Zoo Boras in Schweden geboren wurdeKwanza at Sosto Zoo (Nyiregyhazi Allatpark), auf www.elephant.se. Es steht zu vermuten, dass diese weitere Zusammenführung im Zusammenhang mit den Planungen auch für Buba steht, da sie nun neben zwei kleinen Bullen auch mit einer deutlich jüngeren Elefantenkuh zusammenlebt. Bereits im November 2011 wurde die Haltung ergänzt um den Afrikanischen Elefantenbullen Jack, der aus dem englischen West Midlands Safaripark nach Sóstó kam. Jack kam schnell zu Potte, nachdem sein Sohn Kitó zur Welt kam, wurde Kwanza erneut tragend und Jack wurde in den Zoo Basel umquartiert. Am 16.Juni 2018 wurde der noch unbenannte zweite kleine Bulle geboren. Vier Tage zuvor war der Zootier-Zahnarzt im Hause um bei dem mittlerweile dreijährigen Kitó einen entzündeten Stoßzahn zu ziehen. Weblinks *Jerez Zoo prepares for the transfer of Buba elephant to a zoo in Hungary, where family will be, Bericht zum "Projekt Buba" auf www.budapestdreams.com. *La elefanta se marcha del Zoo para reproducirse, Bericht über Bubas vorübergehende Abgabe auf www.diariodejerez. *ES BUBBA,VIVE EN EL ZOO,Foto auf objetivojerez.lavozdigital.es. *Zoobotanico in Jerez de la Frontera, Bericht über die Haltung von Buba auf www.elefanten-fan.de. *La elefanta Buba, se traslada al Sóstó Zoo de Hungría, Artikel zur Abfahrt aus Jerez de la Frontera auf jerezdelafrontera.info. *El elefante Buba del zoo de Jerez se va a Hungría buscando formar una familia, Artikel zur bevorstehenden Abfahrt von Buba auf www.diariobahiadecadiz.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Namibia Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Zoo Jerez de la Frontera Kategorie:Ungarn Kategorie:Zoo Sóstó